Atia Dockard
Appearanc A woman in the back of the bar can be seen. A red mask covering her hidden smile. Her silver blue eyes glaring down at you. Her attire is leather armor. And her tabard goes well with her armor. Her beautiful structure is slim and athletic. Making her look strong...Well she is already strong. Her knives are a cold blue large enough to slice one's heart open. Her Long Bow is a dark blue and has a large skull on it. Its arrows can kill anyone with one shot. Then there is her gun. It is larger than a Pandaren's belly and taller than a dwarf itself. Its bullets can one shot into your fore-head. https://plus.google.com/115776000802804733953/posts/8TcF7ZvQD7C Biography During the rein of the king of Lordaeron, a couple named, William and Eva Dockard lived outside out the kingdom. William Dockard was a footman of Lordaeron, while her mother, a famous healer and baker. It was the month of June, and it was the week of the Midsummer Fire Festival. While William was on duty, Eva was selling Orange flavored cupcakes. While trying to give a little girl a cupcake, Eva's water broke. She was having a baby! She was quickly taken home and a priest helped her with the labor. There, on June 23, a healthy, beautiful, baby girl was born. '' ''Young Atia loved nature. William and her goofed off in the woods almost all the time. And when they got home Atia help Eva with cooking, and if someone was hurt, she would pass the items she needs to heal. Everyone was happy. And at the age 19 Atia was a kind, beautiful woman. While William was in the Lordaeron Kingdom taking orders. Atia and her Eva where at home. Eva was making a Butter Angel Cake. Then all of a sudden the scourge attacked. The barged into their home and wrecked everything! Atia was able to hit the Ghoul with a frying pan, his head plopped off. And as the two quickly packed their things and got on their pack mule to go to Stormwind. They heard a death cry. A voice sounding like Williams. Personality The old Atia Dockard was an open, fun, quick thinking girl. But now, she keeps to herself. After she snapped, she started not to smile anymore. But once you get to know her, she still has the bubbly self to her. Relationships Assiar Assiar is one of Atia's close friends. Assiar always ends up protecting Atia, even when she doesn't need it. Dartan Roe Dartan is Atia's trainer and her first love.He helps her train hard, and she makes him laugh almost anytime. Kira Silverlight Now, Kira is one of Atia's best friends. She made her more open to the company, and she saved her from the Runes. She is also in the relationship with Dartan Roe. Leo Leo (now dead) was Atia's first pet. He was always there for her, even though he lost his life protecting her from demons, he will always be in her heart. Karnigan Karnigan is Atia's romantic partner. Flaws Easily Persuaded- Atia can be manipulated very easily. She can trade the most valuable item for a useless item. Fear- Atia hates rats, moles, snakes. She see's them everywhere in Ironforge and she freaks out. Anxiety- Atia has anxiety. She cries, freaks out if there is drama about her, her friends, and her company. She cannot stand anyone in danger.